


i feel loved, i feel so special

by tfnchu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, sana being loved like she deserves, twice love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfnchu/pseuds/tfnchu
Summary: it's christmas and sana really really really loves twice and she tells them, that's it!
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana & TWICE Ensemble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	i feel loved, i feel so special

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in 2017 during holiday break and though my writing style isn't the same, i love it anyway. twice's bond is so strong and i really tried my best to convey it here <3

The multicolored bulbs of light glinted and blurred together as Sana took in the scene before her, and although it kind of hurt her eyes, she still thought it was beautiful. Everyone was smiling, ecstatic over the gifts they had received while some generic karaoke holiday music was blasting in the background: Nayeon waving a cheap microphone right in front of Jeongyeon’s face, which was scrunched up in disgust, but Nayeon just wouldn’t take the hint. Dahyun and Momo were jumping around on the couch, and Sana had the slightest itch to yell at them to stop (because that couch looked as if it could fall over any moment) however she knew Jihyo would take matters into her own hands if she sensed anything was wrong.

Sana currently had her arm around Chaeyoung; their legs cold but the heat from the blanket they were sharing and all the activity in the room made up for it. Suddenly, Sana could feel her cheeks wet and her breath stutter. 

What? She was the happiest she had been in a while due to their crazy-as-fuck schedule, what was wrong? Closing her eyes, she searched for a reason but only found a wonderful ache that was spreading from her heart up her spine and filling her head. 

“Sana? Are you OK?” a voice startled her from her brief moment. Chaeyoung was gazing at her with worry filling her glistening eyes that were reflecting the Christmas lights. 

“Oh. Um, yeah. I don’t know what happened I was just…” Sana paused.

“Happy?” Chaeyoung said with a smile.

“How did you know?” 

“I could see how you were looking at everyone. And, I know you in general Sana.” Shit, her cheeks were wet again. Great.

“W-what does that have to, d-do with it?” She forced out through her tears, her breath catching intermittently.

“You care so much, about all of us. Whenever you get a moment to sit back and watch everyone, you get this look in your eyes. It’s a mix of sadness and happiness. Ah, I don’t know what I’m trying to say, this is getting too poetic.” Chaeyoung accentuated this with an exaggerated sigh that sent Sana into a fit of giggles. “Anyways, I think it’s just love.”

Sana turned quickly at that and ended up looking deep into Chaeyoung’s gaze.

“You think so?” She breathed out. She didn’t know why, but her heart had begun to thump wildly and it didn’t help to stop the tears still forming beneath her eyelids.

“Mmhm. You really are a blessing to us, we really wouldn’t be this tightly knit if it wasn’t for you, your silliness, clumsiness, kindness…” Sana didn’t know how to respond. “...What I’m trying to say is that it’s love that you’re feeling. Most likely.”

The words flew through her mind and processed for a minute, the concept being considered carefully. It explained everything. The way she felt sometimes, laying in her bed when everyone else was asleep, that overwhelmed her until she was in tears. The fulfillment she experienced when treating the members to dinner, or when she saw them hugging each other. 

“I…” She started, “I think you’re right.”

Sana took a deep breath and looked Chaeyoung dead in the eye.

“I love you.”

She saw it in slow motion, how Chaeyoung’s face lit up, detail by detail. She smiled with her whole body-- her eyes crinkling, her body leaning closer to Sana, her cheeks filling with rosiness.

“Sana, I love you too.” She said laced with emotion, and she put her other arm around her and squeezed tightly. They stayed like that until their breath was mixing and their blinking was practically synchronized.

“Chaeyoung? Sana? Are you guys seriously cuddling without me?” The shrill voice of Momo cut through the atmosphere like an icicle.

“Excuse me? I thought we made a deal to always include everyone in our cuddling sessions!” Dahyun added with a mischievous smile.

“It’s not like we were doing it in secret! We’re literally like 5 feet away from you all!” Sana threw back.

Dahyun didn’t respond for a few seconds, but before Sana or Chaeyoung could react she had piled herself in between them with her face buried in the couch cushions. Momo and Tzuyu quickly joined and everyone else followed.

“Guys. I have an important announcement.” Sana stated after everyone was settled.

“Did you break something again?” Mina piped up from the other end of the couch.

“No! I just wanted to say…”

“Sana you’re crying!” Jihyo interrupted, concern clear on her face.

“Just let me say this one thing!” 

With everyone’s eyes on her, Sana had never felt more comfortable. Drawing in a shallow breath, she smiled.

“You guys are my world and I’m so, so, so thankful to have such amazing people who care about me.”

Sometimes Sana wondered if feeling too much was a curse, the wave of hurt that made her heart clench whenever one of the members was sad, the happy tears that fall without her permission when laughing with everyone, the crushing panic when one of the members pushed themselves too far-- she constantly felt helpless, unable to change their job or track down and fight hate commenters. But the sheer love in everyone’s faces as a result of her words… she understands what a blessing it is now. She can help, just by being there and  _ loving  _ and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> talk w me on twitter! @tzugcf  
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
